Vs. Swablu
Vs. Swablu is the first episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 5/13/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan arrive at Fortree City, overlooking it from a hilltop. They see the buildings built into the trees, as well as a carnival field. Brendan: What are these guys, Primeapes? Max: No, they live in tree houses. The city is very in tune with nature, and therefore wanted to preserve the environment as much as possible. And the best way to do that is to build a city revolving around the trees. Misty: This is actually kind of cool. Let’s go check out that festival! Ian: Why? We’re here for a gym battle. Misty: Oh, use some common sense, Ian! If there’s a town carnival, then the gym leader is most likely involved in running the events, preventing him or her from being able to accept your challenge! Ian: That sounds like you just made that up. Misty: If you don’t believe me, then let’s check the carnival and look for him or her. Ian: (Groans) Fine. Brendan: Heh heh. Ian got tricked into do it. Ian glares Brendan down, startling him. The group heads to the Feather Carnival, seeing several game and food vendors. A scream of delight occurs overhead, them looking up. A boy rides on a Tropius with Winona, as they climb higher into the air. Brendan: Whoa! Who’s that Pokémon?! Max: That’s a Tropius! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Tropius, the Fruit Pokémon. The bunches of fruit around Tropius's neck are very popular with children. This Pokémon loves fruit, and eats it continuously. Apparently, its love for fruit resulted in its own outgrowth of fruit. Misty: I would bet that that’s the gym leader! Ian: Then let’s go. Tropius lands on a landing pad, where the boy dismounts it. Winona stays on its back, eager to go. Winona: Alright! Who’s next?! The next person in line approaches, when Ian pushes past her. Girl: Hey! Winona: I’m sorry, sir. But if you want a ride, you’ll have to head to the end of the line. Ian: I’m not interested in a ride. Are you the gym leader? Winona: Yes, I’m Winona. But if you want a gym battle, you’ll have to wait till the end of the festival. Fortunately for you, this is the last day. Ian: In that case, we’ll have our battle tomorrow. Winona: Agreed. Now, step aside, please. Ian walks off, rejoining the others. Misty: Well? Ian: (Scowling) I’m heading to the Pokémon Center. Misty: Oh, that’s the look of you admitting that I was right! Max: Why are you heading to the Pokémon Center? We should explore the festival! And I want to ride on the Tropius! Ian: Go ahead. I’m going to train for my gym battle. Ian walks off, Misty sighing. Misty: He doesn’t like being wrong. Well, let’s enjoy this day without him, then! Let him do his thing! End Scene Ian and Wingull arrive at the Pokémon Center, when they hear a battle occurring. They go around the back, finding a battlefield. Silver is battling with a Golbat, against Shane and his Swablu. Golbat has large fangs. Shane: Swablu, use Round! Silver: Air Cutter. Swablu sings, releasing multi-colored sound waves at Golbat. Golbat flaps his wings, releasing several blades of air, cutting through the Round, striking Swablu. Golbat then flies in, fangs oozing with purple energy. He uses Poison Fang, exploding on Swablu, defeating it. Shane: No! Silver: Too bad, kid. You’re considerably weak. You’d be crushed by the gym leader. Shane returns his Swablu, and takes off running, crying. Silver scoffs after him. Ian: Very vicious combo, Silver. Silver turns in astonishment, seeing Ian there. He regains his composure, pushing his bangs out of his face. Silver: How’d you learn my name? Ian pulls out Silver’s glove, as Wingull takes it in its beak. Wingull flies the glove over to Silver, him snatching it up. Ian: You’re about as hostile as your brother, too. Silver: Don’t pretend to know anything about me. Ian: I don’t know anything. But I’ve made some assumptions, which you can clarify for me. You both are focused towards strength, you both are arrogant and look down on others, you have the same red hair, you both share a Pokémon, Marowak, and you both have mineral names. Your brother is Cobalt, isn’t it? Silver scoffs at Ian, as he walks in the direction of the other side of the battlefield. Golbat stares Wingull down, Wingull screeching at Golbat. Silver: You seem pretty confident in yourself. How about if you beat me, I’ll fill in all the details you’re missing? Ian: Sounds like a deal. Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Wingull soars off Ian’s shoulder, being at level with Golbat. Silver: Haze. Golbat lets out a thick black smoke, it expanding and filling the airspace, Wingull in the center of it. Ian puts his goggles on, while Wingull’s Keen Eye allows it to see Golbat approaching with Steel Wing. Wingull shoots into the sky, dodging and exiting the Haze. Silver: After it! Poison Fang! Golbat shoots out of the Haze, fangs oozing with Poison Fang. Ian: Water Pulse! Wingull arches back, diving at Golbat. It forms a sphere of water in its beak, firing it. Golbat is hit and encased in it, the water waves rippling through him. Ian: Blizzard! Silver: Air Cutter! Wingull breathes Blizzard, while Golbat releases Air Cutter, cutting through the Water Pulse. It is still hit by Blizzard, dropping but recovers before hitting the ground. Wingull speeds down with Quick Attack, hitting Golbat. Golbat fires Air Cutter, as Wingull swerves and flips over the blades, dodging. Silver: Get it! Steel Wing! Ian: Wing Attack! Golbat and Wingull fly past each other, striking with their attacks. Wingull turns back around, firing Blizzard. Golbat is hit by Blizzard, and hits the ground, defeated. Silver emits a growling noise, as he returns Golbat. Ian: Nice job, Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Wingull lands on Ian’s shoulder, as Ian walks toward Silver. Ian: Now, what’d I miss in my analysis? Silver: (Looking away) You wouldn’t understand. And don’t even pretend to care after what you did to my family. Ian: You seem to be different than your family, though. Silver: Be wary with the gym leader. She’s much better at aerial battles than I am. Silver walks off, as Ian watches him go. End Scene Max: This is awesome! Max is riding with Winona on her Tropius, climbing up and diving back down. Max screams, as Tropius levels out, in a smooth glide. Winona: Well, what’d you think? Max: That was so exhilarating! Tropius lands on the landing pad, where Misty and Brendan were waiting. Misty: Well? That as enjoyable as you thought it’d be? Max: (Giggling) And more! Brendan: Well, come on, then! Let’s try out the other stands! Sometime later, they walk through the festival, Misty having won a Staryu doll. They find a crowd gathered around a stand, as they head to it. Ian is there, doing with a ring toss, nailing each one. Stand Owner: And this guy’s gotten 30 rings on bottles in a row! He’s aiming for the Feather collection grand prize! Max: I didn’t know Ian could do that! Brendan: I didn’t know that Ian could do anything that isn’t Pokémon training. Misty: I can’t believe that he’s doing something fun. Ian: You do realize that I can hear you, right? Ian tosses another ring, it landing on a bottle. Misty: Why’d you change your mind? Ian: Accuracy training. Misty: Sure, sure. Main Events * Silver returns. * Silver is revealed to have a Golbat, it being male. * Ian assumes that Silver is the brother of Cobalt. This is unconfirmed by the end. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Winona * Silver * Shane Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Tropius (Winona's) * Golbat (Silver's) * Swablu (Shane's) Trivia * Shane is a character of the day from the anime episode That's Just Swellow. * Silver is hinted to be the brother of Cobalt. * This episode only features Pokémon that are part flying. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Arc